Reincarnation
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Leslie's not dead, she's a spirit, living in Terabithia, trapped by the long dead, Dark Master's evil dark magic. She's working on a countercurse, and succeeds. However, she did something wrong. She's no longer a spirit, just no longer Leslie Burke.
1. JoyceAnn

Joyce Anne's POV 

Jess graduated from High School yesterday, so everything is mine now, except that May Belle's still here. With Jess gone, I guess a lot of rules have been lifted:

_Never_ talk about that blue house across the street from here.

_Never_ say the words "Terabithia". It was only for him and May Belle. Personally, I don't know what that word is, so I wouldn't use it anyways.

_Never_ cross that bridge north of here with the big blue sign on the top. I've only seen the bridge once, it was pretty cool, and I'm looking forward to checking out the other side.

_Never _enter my room.

4 rules. I don't think May Belle's going to enforce numbers 1, 3, and 4, so I'm looking forward to trying those out.

-----------

"Hey, May Belle, since Jess is gone, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, what is that blue house on the other side of the street all about?" I asked.

"Well…" May Belle looked a little nervous, and her face showed sadness.

"Sorry." I said quickly.

"No, it's alright. It's just that…"

"What?"

"I-I'll tell you tonight, maybe Mom and Dad can help me tell the story." May Belle said.

"Okay."

I entered Jess's old room. Nothing interesting, everything had been taken out except for his bed. Daddy said that May Belle now gets the entire room to herself. Lucky. My own room is small, small as a closet.

I stare out into the forest. I take a deep breath, and put my first step onto the bridge. Slowly, savoring the moment, I walk towards the other side. I step into the forest. I don't understand why Jess wanted to keep me out of this place.

I had always complained that I'm old enough to go, but Jess said he wouldn't let me in until his dying day. Why? I was about to find out.

"So, you're Joyce Ann." A very mystical, yet powerful voice said, ringing through the forest, shaking every leaf of every tree.

"Wh-What?" I asked, scared.

"Don't be scared, Joyce Ann. I'm Leslie." The voice said, apparently, she was Leslie.

"W-Who?" I asked.

"You mean Jess never told you about me?"

"Y-You know Jess?" I asked nervously.

"Yep. We've been friends since fifth grade. Still are, until he went off to college. I'm not allowed to leave Terabithia, ancient dark magic. I'm working on a counter-curse though, I think I'm almost done."

"Tera-Terabithia? Jess forbade me from saying that word."

"Jess…of course, still sad over my death, too bad I never died. Joyce Ann, if you ever meet Jess again, tell him you spoke to me, Leslie Burke, and tell him that in order to see me again, just come back to Terabithia. He hasn't been here since the day I died."

"Why didn't you tell May Belle? She comes here often." I asked.

"Because…Because he was still mourning over me at that time, so he made a vow to never come back to Terabithia, or so May Belle said. That's why she couldn't convince Jess to come back. I think that Jess has gotten over that vow. Tell him, please?" The voice pleaded.

"Sure."

"Oh, and if he doesn't believe you, this is what I look like." All of a sudden, a white, glimmering figure appeared in front of me. I jumped and fell backwards.

"Hehe, don't worry, I won't hurt you." The girl said, assuring me. She now looked solid. She was a very beautiful ten-year-old girl.

"Remember every detail about me, Joyce-Ann, and describe me to Jess. For now, good bye!" Leslie said, and she disappeared into the forest.

"Leslie?" I asked. No one responded.

During Christmas break, Jess returned home from College, and I almost forgot to tell him about my meeting with Leslie. On the second to last day, I told him.

"What? You went into Terabithia without my permission?"

"B-But I saw Leslie Burke!"

"Yeah, right. You probably learned that name from May-Belle, or my parents."

"No, seriously." I described her to him, and he slowly softened.

"There's no picture of her anywhere…no one ever told you…" With that, he ran off into the forest.


	2. Reunion

**!!! I was able to get this in before I went camping, so enjoy! I won't be able to update until next Monday, July 9****th**

Jess's POV

"Leslie? LESLIE?" I cried out as soon as my foot hit the Terabithian dirt. The dirt that I haven't touched in so many years. I felt the magic surge through me as I walked through the ancient forest Leslie and I used to play in.

"Leslie! LESLIE!" I cried out again.

"Jess…how nice of you to come visit me." A girl's voice rang out from within the forest.

"Leslie?" I asked hopefully.

A giggle. "Yes, stupid. It's me, Leslie. What, did you think your sister was lying?" asked Leslie.

"Umm, well…"

"Jess…you've lost your imagination."

"B-But I'm in College now." I replied.

"Yes, but everyone needs their imagination, including College boys." Leslie said.

"I-I know, but…Where are you?" I asked.

"Here!" Leslie said, and soon, a silvery, white wisp of smoke appears, slowly solidifying into my childhood friend.

"Leslie!" I cry and run up to hug her, crying. Unfortunately, my hands fly straight through her.

"Jess, I'm a spirit. A Terabithian spirit. When I went through the rope, the Dark Master cut it. Then, he placed a powerful dark curse on me, attempting to turn me into one of his servants. Unfortunately for him, my will to live was so strong, that the curse rebounded upon him, and killed him. I am, however, now a lonely spirit, wandering Terabithia for eternity.

A few years ago, a stumbled upon a book that had various counter-curses in it. I found the perfect counter-curse yesterday, but it will take 4 years to perform. When it is successful, I will become 24 years old, the same age as you in 3 years time. We will have a lot to catch up on!" Leslie said before she disappeared.

"Leslie!" I cried out into the forest. No response.

-------

Leslie's POV

Finally, I have completed the counter-curse. But something is wrong. Something is really wrong. The book describes a calm, vibrating feeling. I'm feeling a noisy, shaky feeling that's not really peaceful. I close my eyes…

"Congratulations, you have a new daughter!"

"I don't want her, I'm putting her up for adoption…"

"Teenage Pregnancy."

What are they talking about? If only I could open my eyes…Ow! Someone slapped me. Against my brain's orders, I began to cry.

-------

The four years time is almost up, and I plan on visiting Terabithia again. ½ a year ago, I adopted a little girl that reminded me so much of Leslie. I had called her Leslie.

"Jess!" My mom cried as I walked into the house. "I'm a grandmother now!"

"Good afternoon, boy." Dad said.

"Hi! Where's Joyce Ann?" I asked.

"She's off on some date. Quite a hottie too!" Mom said.

"Cool." I said absentmindedly. "Well, I'll be off. I'll be back soon."

"Jess? Where are you going?" Mom asked. I had already run off.

I slowly walk across the bridge, but for some odd reason, I feel the baby vibrating. Babies are probably supposed to do that.

I place my foot on the Terabithian soil.

"Leslie! Leslie?" I cried out.

"Here." The voice was no longer god-like. In fact. The voice seemed to be coming from…the baby?

"Something went wrong with the counter-curse, Jess. I have now been reincarnated into a baby girl. I will grow up into what I looked like before, but will not remember any of the events unless I am in Terabithia. However, I'm glad that out of all people, you're the one raising me. Thank you, Jess." The baby said.

"Leslie?"

"Jess… take good care of me, please."

**Well, that's the second chapter! Please review!!!**


	3. Aftermath

"No! Leslie! Please…give me the book. I'll reverse the curse." Jess pleaded.

"There's no way to reverse the curse. It's very complicated." Leslie said, best as she could with the baby's tongue.

"B-But, maybe I could make you older, make you remember everything outside of Terabithia…"

"You could, but I would still be only a few months old on my birth certificate. But even attempting such a powerful spell would have taken years of practice within Terabithia. This kingdom has always been here, Jess. We just stumbled upon it by accident. You thought I made all those things up, but I had found a book about the kingdom before I met you…that's how I knew about everything."

"But…I could make you older…"

"Yes. You could, but it would be impossible to make me remember everything. I would look ridiculous, a 29 year old woman, unable to speak even the simplest words. I beg you, Jess, don't attempt it. And if you don't do it correctly, the consequences can be ghastly."

"Leslie…"

"No, take me home. Raise me as a normal baby. If you ever have any questions, take me to Terabithia. Now, I just want to rest my little baby brain. I've done to much thinking, and my baby brain can't handle it."

"Alright." Jess replied, slowly walking across the bridge. As soon as he crossed it, the baby resumed its sleeping position. Jess started crying.

I have to listen the Leslie. She makes sense. She _would_ look ridiculous at that age, unable to speak, or walk.

---------

Over the years, I watched Leslie grow. She was an incredibly imaginative girl at the age of 7, and started telling _me_ good night stories. They were very interesting, and many strayed close to the stories about Terabithia Leslie would say. During those stories, Jess would cry.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" the little girl would ask.

"Nothing…you just remind me so much about my little childhood friend."

"You mean Leslie? Hehe, she has the same name as me!"

"Yes. She was so imaginative. Just like you. "She looks just like you, and she acts just like you. She would never complain about clothes, she knew how to handle tools…take care of pets…"

"I can do all those things. I take care of my guinea pig! And I made that bird house for you!"

"Yes…and it was amazing! You remind me so much of her."

"Daddy, where is she? Can you introduce her to me?"

"Leslie…she died when she was 9." At this, tears started streaming down Jess's cheeks. "But…she will always be here." Jess said, pointing at his heart. "And here." Jess said, pointing at the little girl's heart.

"Why me?" asked the little girl.

"Because, you are closer to her than you will ever know." Jess said. "Good night."

**Ahh, there's the end. I used "little girl" a lot to avoid confusion. Anyways, Review! Please!**


End file.
